Monster
by prussiapanda97
Summary: It had only been two months since the days where he had tried taking over the world…and now he had to pay the price for all the pain and hurt he had caused. Blood, death, torture…all those things had to come to an end. It was only right, or was it?
1. Chapter 1: I Can See Death Laughing

Where light turns to dark, the sky begins to turn a blackish-purple color.

The people under the emperor's rule bow down or die. Escape. Run from the Lord's agree with the Lord's will. Enemies will die, suffer, and be tortured without any mercy. DON'T GIVE ANY MERCY

You should always listen…listen to the people who are above you.

Dim lights…small fires and rubble all around. Broken statues and torn down buildings.

"Hail the Lord, the greatest of all." They all say.

"No one is greater than him"

Everyone bows down to the emperor when he passes by. EVERYONE.

Pay attention to the world around you for as if you only look around at nothing, you will see only nothing. Don't be blind to your surroundings. Look up, because no one looks up.

Look down, side to side, don't leave a single square inch out of your sight.

The darkness will never go away

Never

It will always be this way.

It had only been two months since the days where he had tried taking over the world…and now he had to pay the price for all the pain and hurt he had caused. Blood, death, torture…all those things had to come to an end. It was only right, or was it?

* * *

Felix's body hung; his hands in chains up to the ceiling. His feet were also chained to the floor. His head hung down, not in defeat but of the loss of energy that had been drained out from the several whippings he'd received. His face was ghostly pale, his eyes barely violet anymore. The once proud and 'immortal' empire is now in the hands of his enemies. What a shame…what a shame…

A squeak was heard in the shadows, little scampering feet across the cement floor. The lonely body in the room stirred, if asleep no one would know. He looked more like death to a stranger's eye. You could hear him breathing hard, mumbling. Then a scream ripped from his lips, and his eyes fluttered open. "I…I'm still here.." He exhaled out of his nose, calming himself. Colors danced from his sight, red and blue and yellow. And maybe he was going insane, finally. From the corner of his eye, he pictured a dark figure staring, watching him in the corner. Its eyes of an albino, but his hair the darkest brown. He wasn't afraid of it…no..it was himself he saw. A devil in disguise, heart black and no light shining from his eyes. He pictured him speaking to him "You disgust me, you're pitiful. DIE! You don't deserve to live after your failure." It got to the point where he could feel the tears, but they never came. He'd always known that you're weak if you cry. But if you physically can't have tears, you're beyond weak. Soon he was disgusted with himself. He could only feel pain; he could feel that he was dying. His wounds weren't healing fast like they were supposed to, mostly because he hasn't ate anything to give him enough. Sleep was no good either, both being awake and being asleep were both terrors. He accepted it over time though.

How long has he been here again? He'd forgotten, since there's nothing to tell time with. Of course he'd thought about escaping. But he figured out the bad way that there was no way to get out without a sacrifice, with all the mines and..so..so much blood. He'd also lost his eyesight on his right eye. Now, he could see perfectly clear from his other eye, but he was about blind with his left eye. It was covered in blood and the flesh around it was torn off. It was a miracle that it was even still there.

A loud screech, sounding like someone was filing their nails on a blackboard filled the air. Felix scowled, closing his eyes and tried to block it out. The sealed, secured door opened from behind him. Squeaky shoes, footsteps sounded, coming closer. A cart came into view from his right side and he quickly glanced over. It was one of the servants that usually gave him food. Felix spat, his head facing the other way.

Opening the lid on top of the plate, you could see a chunk of meat laying on it, a cup of red liquid. Not human food. It was food for a monster. The plate contained of human flesh and a cup of blood. Something he used to love seeing when he was taking over the world, his lust for blood was absolute. But not in that way, he never drank blood. Now they're just shoving it back in his face, killing his men and feeding them to him. His stomach started to churn. "I-I'm not hungry." He said, his voice raspy, but still sounding angry. The servant ignored him. His throat was sore from the lack of water which he only got once a week. It was better than being water logged.

The servant reached up, trying to open his mouth. Felix closed it, trying to turn his head. Soon the servant lost his patience and got a Taser, shocking him. Felix's eyes went wide and he screamed, arching his back from the pain. The servant said something he didn't understand. His eyes turned a dark brown as the electric shocks stopped. His body twitched every now and then, and he glared. Fucking Germans and their torture. The German grabbed his jaw and opened his mouth, forcing food in his mouth. But not without Felix biting down on his finger first. The other yelled in pain as his finger was falling off. Felix spat everything out as he let go, including the finger he'd just bitten off. Then the German quickly wrapped his hand to stop the bleeding. "Demon!" He yelled, slapping Felix hard on the cheek. Enraged, the German forcefully opened Felix's mouth and poured the blood down his throat. He kicked Felix, spat and stomped off.

Felix stared tasting blood his in his mouth from when the servant hit him, but couldn't feel anything. "…Am I too far gone?...Or is there hope for me to carry on..? Life and death. It's all the same." He said, coughing. He struggled a little, looking up at his hands. "If only my hands and feet were smaller..." He could feel the gears in his mind working again, working on a plan. He grinned slightly. "But that would make me even weaker than I am now...which is basically death. I wonder if I could convince someone enough to left me out..." He sighed, closing his eyes. A few minutes passed by, you could hear the lonely body's breath, fragile, like any second he might pass away.

Drip...  
Drip...

The head of the prisoner lifted up, you could almost feel him smirking, a warped and dark smirk. "It's...it's you. Ha..haha!"

"Well, look who decided to come visit me...did you miss me already?"

* * *

I hope you liked it! Would you believe me if I told you I've had this fanfiction stored away in paper from my tenth grade journal? Yep, it's true. I got horrible writer's block and stopped in the middle of it. But I'm continuing it now! It's been at least two years. I also edited it listening to happy Christmas music! c ; R&amp;R Please! It helps!

PrussiaPanda


	2. Chapter 2: The Start of Pandemonium

**Chapter 2 Ludwig**

**_"The ground beneath them was a bank covered with sparse grass, torn everywhere by the upheavals of fallen trees, scattered with decaying coconuts and palm saplings. Behind this was the darkness of the forest proper and the open space of the scar."_ ~**_Lord of the Flies_

* * *

Ludwig sighed.

The damage that Felix had done had been tremendous. He had managed to get his country back, but he'd lost almost everything. "Ugh.." He said putting his forehead onto his palm. Everything had gone wrong. That stupid Italian had too many allies. But now that he'd captured him, the horror of the war had calmed down. But he knew it wasn't over yet, he could feel it. The 2p and 1p worlds were colliding.  
This was bad

Grinding his teeth, he let out another long sigh. "I haven't been this stressed since World War two..." All of a sudden he froze. Was he forgetting something? Maybe it was just...

Prussia  
They had his brother.

"Dammit!" He said, punching the table he was sitting at. He's forgotten about him. They'll kill him, he knew it. He was probably getting worse torture than Felix was. This made his blood boil. He'd been trying to defend his country and had been so focused on that when he noticed that Gilbert was missing. It was no wonder everything was quiet and his life had become less exciting. He bit his lip, angry. Felix...he'd know where he was. He had been planning this before he had captured him. Of course that sounded like something he'd do. He'd probably had been planning this all along...before Ludwig had captured him. Yes...that made sense.

Ludwig hit the desk with his fist, stood up and yelled angrily. He looked down at his papers and clinched his fist, sliding his hand to swipe them off the table. His eyes felt like they were going to burst out any second. His veins popped out, and he was sweating profusely. He stomped to the door, swung it open and yelled at his guards to follow him. He marched down the prison, down a flight of steps towards the prison box which held the monster. As he went down, his surroundings got darker. There was noticeably less windows than there was upstairs. There was an eerie sound coming from the walls, and it got colder.  
He didn't have time to notice, he didn't care.  
He found the room he was looking for and the guards that were following close behind him held their guns in their hands, shaking slightly at the anger of their boss. They both stood on either side of the door. "Open the door." He growled the order. They both nodded and unlocked the door, moving and then opening it for him. The German gave a stressed sigh, closing his eyes. He gave it a minute, then finally opened his eyes and walked inside of the room.

* * *

Felix looked up, squinting his good eye. "L..Ludwig?" He said, his voice barely a whisper. He coughed, clearing his throat. "Well...look who decided to come visit me." He gave the other a crooked, disgusting smirk. Ludwig kept a straight face. "I didn't want to come visit you..but you left me no chose. You know something I don't. I need you to tell me the answer I'm looking for." He glared up at the other. Felix gave the other a blank stare. "Heh...I'll tell you anything, as long as you stop giving me shitty food. I'd love some water." Just thniking about normal, human food made his mouth water. He was desperate, and it wasn't like the German let him have anything else. Might as well take advantage of him. Ludwig looked as if he was pondering his thoughts for a moment.

He'd have to give him what he asked for. Felix was usually good at convincing someone to give him something, but his efforts felt kind of pathetic to him. But he was stuck here to rot. Might as well give the other side what they want so he could at least make them think he was on their side. But he guessed Ludwig was thinking he didn't deserve it.

"No..we're already getting low on everything. Why do you think you deserve better than anyone in my country? You almost killed me." Felix shrugged, as best as he could. "Then fuck you, fuck your country, fuck everything." He spit at the other. The expression on the German's face made him laugh. "Haha...HAAHA! You're angry, you deserve to suffer, stronzo." That pissed Ludwig off. "You better tell me everything. I..I'll make you!" The German growled. Felix stared down at him quietly. He'd already lost his eye and all of his energy was depleted from all the torture they put him through. Dried blood all along his body proved this. So what else did he have to lose? He groaned, a habit he did. His mind spun. "Too..too much.." He struggled, only making a silent rattle of his chains above and below. His crazy, dark violet eye swirled colors of red and his mind forced him to cry out in pain.

His body twitched, and his head finally hang down. He gasped, not able to cry, not able to have tears stream down his face. What had happened to him? Pathetic...so pathetic. These spasms happened so often because he needed water. He needed food. He was losing his sanity, or maybe he lost it already. He had no idea what was happening anymore.

He let out a groan. "Okay...okay fine. I'll tell you...I'll..." He coughed, blood rolling down his lip. He saw the others sad, angry eyes light up in hope. Felix gave him a dark stare. "B..but you have to get me down...out of here. I don't care where you put me...behind bars, in a room with guards. I don't care." He saw Ludwig furrow his eyebrows together, most likely thinking again.  
Most likely he would need care for his eye, which most likely would kill him if he didn't get it treated. As for the wounds on his body, he didn't even look human. His eye was ugly, blood and puss covering it; he would be surprised if it didn't have a disease on it.

After awhile, Ludwig agreed to take care of the other, seeming too happy about all of this.

* * *

The next time Felix woke up, he was laying down. His vision was blurry for awhile, looking up it made his eye see everything in double vision. He shut his eye, the light above blinding him. Where the hell was he? When did he get here? His memory was fuzzy. All he remembered was guards taking him down from his chains, and then he passed out. He tried moving his arm, but it wouldn't respond to his command. He soon figured out he was chained to whatever he was lying down on. "Fuck.." He mumbled tiredly. Opening his eye again, he forced himself to adjust to the light even if it hurt. He heard a door open. Footsteps sounded, getting closer. "You're awake-" A young woman's voice said. He felt the chains around his hands and feet to released.

Felix slowly moved his arm up, and felt his face, feeling some type of wrap on it. "You lost your eye..we had to take it out. You also have big scars all over your body. I took care of that." Slowly and painfully, he sat up, feeling weak but manageable. It seemed he was on a hospital bed, it looked comfortable to an extant. He glanced over at her. Blond hair, brown eyes; skinny but not too skinny. He gave out a deep sigh. "Thanks." He mumbled under his breath. The woman seemed to smile at him. "I would think they wouldn't allow you to treat me so..kindly to a murderer like me." Felix said, frowning slightly. The woman seemed nervous for a second. "Well...I-" She stopped as the other stretched.

Felix stretched his arms, raising them up, making them crack. The nurse was silent as she watched him. It was as if she thought he'd get up at any moment and slit her throat. But she wasn't far off. Good thing he was too tired to do so, and he didn't have any of his weapons on hand. Then when he put his arms down, and leaned back onto the bed, he looked down at himself. He was wearing jeans, and his chest was still bare. Bandages covered his whole body, he almost felt like a cotton cloud. He swallowed, but then coughed. "Could I have some water?" He asked. The woman nodded, going quickly adn came back with a bottle. "I gave you water when you were sleeping, by the way." She smiled and gave it to him. He drank slowly, daydreaming, his thoughts swaying. When he was done he put the bottle down. He looked up at the other again. "What's you name?"

"Maria." She said, nodding. "My name is Maria." Felix flexed his fingers. "Maria." He repeated softly. "It's nice seeing you, Maria. But you'll porbably never see me again. " She opened her mouth, but nothing came out. It was true, after all; they'd probably do something to him to kill him after they were done with him. Poison his food, his drink. Maria shook her head. "Don't eat. I'll bring you food for you." Felix was surprised at this. "No. Don't help me, you're not suppose to do that. It's called helping an enemy. You could get killed." She looked serious. "I don't mind. I can request to take care of you." He frowned again, not liking that."Fine."

He pondered his thoughts once more. He looked down at his hands, seeing them crusted over with scabs. It wondered how long he'd been here for. He licked his lips, afraid to ask the question. Maria seemed to notice this. "I contacted Ludwig, and told him you'll be awake soon." She said, looking to the side. He blinked, suddenly not feeling very safe anymore.

"How long have I been asleep?" He asked. Maria looked up at him. "About three weeks. I'm surprised you're awake right now. Everyone thought it would just be worthless to help you. They thought you'd be dead." Felix shook his head. Fucking Germans. He hated them.

The door of the infirmary opened and soldiers stepped in, walked over to the Italian and grabbed talked to him in German, but he didn't understand them. As they pulled him out, he quickly glanced back at her. 'You better keep your promise.' He seemed to say.

he hated when people lied to him. 

* * *

Holy mother of cows-

I'm surprised I actually updated this, since no one reviewed the first chapter or anything. But I have hope in this story. I've written some of it out in paper already. I'm ecstatic to continue this.

Please R&amp;R, it helps me write more! And I need love- ;~;


	3. Chapter 3: I Will Find a Way

**Felix=2p!Italy (Just thought I should start including this)**

**I don't own any of the characters, if I did, that would be fucking amazing.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**_"Until they become conscious they will never rebel, and until after they have rebelled they cannot become conscious." _**~1984

* * *

The time went on, and the nurse named Maria came almost everyday, giving him bread,cheese, and water. Felix got stronger, but his body was still very weak. His gashes and cuts had healed over, but however, leaving scars after a long period of time. Everyday at twelve in the evening he went outside to train and exercise.

Felix walked around the fence, but stopped. He put his hands on the metal and gripped it, looking out in the distance. He took in a deep breathe full of fresh air. "I wonder how they're all doing...hopefully they're getting shit down and moving on without me there." His brother had always followed him, taking his commands. But sense he was next in line, he would be in control. It made him cringe slightly. But he chuckled quietly to himself.  
Even though the guards kept quiet around him, he knew what was happening from listening close by them around this time. As his thought ended, he felt someone walk up to him. Felix turned around and crossed his arms, his eyes cold. "What do you want?" He asked. The man looked down, frowning.

"...So you got caught..." He paused, but continued. "Well, I guess even you can't get away from the Germans." Felix's eyes were furious. "What the hell would you know? Who the fuck are you to say things like that. I should kill you right now. You should be glad I don't have my knives with me. I'm already planning my escape." The man's face turned white. "M-My name is Fernando Gavio, sir. I was in your army." Fernando glanced up at him. The Italian was looking around the yard, then looked back at him. "Just because you're here, /doesn't/ mean you should give up. You can still be useful to me, whether you believe me or not. Listen to me, become a spy, try to find a way out or whatever. I don't train my soldiers to be half-baked piece of shits. I give you all hard training so you can put it to good use anywhere. You got that?" The soldier nodded, a glint of pride in his tired eyes once again.

"Bene. Now get your ass away from me. They might suspect us and kill you." The man quickly bowed his head and walked off. Felix watched him, a small smirk on his face. "I bet I can find more like him in here...progress, one step at a time..."

* * *

The next day, Felix looked up at the ceiling from his metal slab bed. As usual, Maria called him from the door. "Felix...Felix, I have your food." The Italian looked over at her voice, and was surprised to see the woman standing there. Not surprised she was there to give him food, but just her commitment to make sure she did it and not anyone else. He got up and walked up to the bars. "...You just keep coming back. Why is that?" Maria handed the tray of food to him through a window and sighed. "I...well, I don't want you to starve. It's my job as the nurse to make sure you are at least breathing and not dead. Besides, I've heard stories about what they do downstairs in the basements..." She shivered a bit, but then smiled a little at him. Felix raised an eyebrow at that. "I know I'm not suppose to have feelings for prisoners but..." Felix frowned slightly.

It was bad enough that he was trapped here, but having someone else to worry about wasn't something he really wanted. He looked at his untouched food and set it down on his bed. It would not be very wise to add another worry to his list, it would make him more stressful. The woman kept standing there, watching. It sicked him. What did she want him to say? He just sat on the metal bed and took the tray in his lap and looked at it. His thoughts left when he heard her leave. Felix picked at his food for a bit, took a bread roll and set it down next to him. As soon as he was done, he glanced over at his tray, only to see the rats getting to it. He wasn't hungry anymore anyways, so it didn't bother him. Besides, it seemed fit for them to be eating it. "I'll never be like you..." He whispered, watching the ravenous rats tearing at the food that was left over. "I'll never be as low as you..."

It was bad enough to be trapped in here, but living like this was not something he intended to do for very long. He needed to get out, or he would go crazy.

But he needed to save up his energy. He watched as the rats took their last bites and sniffed around, looking for any possible food around. They scurried off into a hole in the wall. He groaned in pain as he laid down.  
What was to come of him? Would he actually get out?  
Those questions circled in his mind for what seemed like hours.

If he was able to get out, where exactly would he go? He didn't know Germany too well, and who knew if there was secret towns where guards hid? They would be searching for him, and he knew it. He just needed to find some way to get out with the help of someone inside. Maybe Maria would help him; but he doubted it. She was a part of the German army, a nurse to help her fellow soldiers. She would never do anything that extreme, and he didn't want to use her like that anyway, it wouldn't be fair.

Soon he drifted off to sleep, those same questions still lingering in his mind when he passed out.

* * *

**_It was dark and cold when the Italian woke..._**

**_He heard water dripping somewhere repeatedly, the sound matched with the shitty atmosphere. Felix sat up, but growled slightly as his back and neck cracked. It wasn't really a great place to sleep seeing as it was basically just a piece of metal with nothing else to support it besides the legs of the bed beneath. His eyes wondered over to the noise that sounded like two people talking by the door. Probably guards, he thought. He stood up. He was sick and tired of waiting in this small box, he began to feel as though he was helpless. As soon as he stood up, his surroundings changed into an office. The Italian blinked and looked around. It was the office that he worked in inside his mansion. This is were his guards brought his enemies, and this is where he would decide their punishments. His legs started to feel heavy and he dropped to his knees. He put his hands out to the floor to support himself, put for some reason it felt like someone was pushing him down. He collapsed onto the floor and everything went black. _**

**_When he opened his eyes again, he found himself in the same prison in where Ludwig had put him. He was in chains, locked up so he could never hurt anyone ever again. He saw his shadow, the same one that visited him when he was near death float in front of him. His hand was out, and he slapped Felix's face._"Don't you get it? You're a piece of shit! You'll never get anywhere! You should just die and get this war all over with, it would be easier that way. You're filth, nothing." _Pain coursed through his body, like whips crashed down on him over and over. He screamed and cried in pain, as was the only thing he could do._**

**"_Help...s-someone-_**

**HELP MEEEE!"  
**

* * *

**Thanks for reading this chapter!**

**It took me a while to upload this because of all the homework I have. I also have finals soon, then I get to graduate! Exciting!**

**Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed reading it like I did writing it. Hope there's not too many errors in it.**  
**R&amp;R, I love to hear what you guys have to say! It makes me want to write more!**


End file.
